Crueler than fate
by Darkangelofheavenlylight
Summary: Tyler sim twin sister fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Covenant . I do own Waverly and the plot

 **Prologue**

My name is Waverly Sims. (I was named after my great grandmother who was a strong woman in the 1900's. She raised eight children when her husband had Tuberculosis.) I am 17 years old and I will be turning 18 years old in 4month and 4 days. Tyler Sims is my twin brother. (Tyler was born three minutes before me.) I will always be in the shadow of my brother. Here a list of the reason why:

He is the first born son

He the son of Ipswich

He very popular

My father seem to care for him more than me

Older then by 3 minutes

My Father didn't want me for only the power pass on to the first born son. (I don't have any power.) I wish sometimes that my father would give a damn about me. My father only care about my grades in school. I move into the dorm room at Spencer academy when I was fourteen years old. I was happy that I wasn't living in my father's house anymore. I like my roommate who was more like a sister. Her name is Sophia McFee. Sophia and I have to get ready for the party at the dells tonight. Sophia decide to wear a black tank top and jeans shorts with hot pink flip flops. She want to look cute for her boyfriend. I decide to wear a blue graphic tee with black short and blue flip flops. The graphic tee had a graphic of an elephant in gold.

 **Hour later**

I arrived at the dells with Sophia in my pearl blue Dodge Challenger. It was an early birthday gift from my mom. I had my long brown pulled back from my face. I could see a group of people all round a big bonfire. I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Waverly I want you to meet my roommate Sarah Wenham" said Kate Tunney. She is Pogue Parry's girlfriend. Sophia went to talk to a Lucy steeler and her boyfriend Ben.

"Hello Sarah Wenham I'm Waverly Sims" I said,

"It is nice to meet you' she said. I saw Sophia waving me over to her.

"Nice to meet you but my friend Sophia need me" I said. She was talking to a guy who I never seem before.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello my name is Chase" he said to me as stopped next to Sophia.

"My name is Waverly" I said. I could feel Chase checking me out. It felt like he was stripping every piece of clothing off of my body. He was good looking but something was off with him.

"It was nice meeting you but you know people to see…" I said. I pulled Sophia with me back toward Kate and the new girl. I could see that my brother had arrived with the rest of the son of Ipswich and they were head to Kate and the new girl too.

"Why did you pull me away I was getting my flirt on?" asked Sophia.

"He gives me the creep and don't you have a boyfriend" I said. I felt Chase following me.

"Whatever and nothing wrong with flirting" I heard Sophia. It looked like Kate was introducing Sarah to the whole gang when Aaron Abbott was talking to them. The guys standing next Aaron throw up. I know this wasn't good because one of the son of Ipswich was using their powers. Most likely Reid because he was the wild one of the group.

I hear the DJ say the cops were coming.

Sophia and I run to my car. My brother drove pass my car and stop. He rolled down the window to his hummer.

"Waverly you better get out of here" he said.

" I know you think I'm fucking stupid so see you guys back at the dorm" I said. I put my car into drive and race off toward the school. Not know everything was about to change for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

We finally made it back to our dorm room. Sophia wouldn't stop talking about Chase. She was sitting on her bed getting ready for bed while I was finish my English paper that was due in the morning.

"Hey Waverly, do you think Chase has a girlfriend?" asked me.

"How would I know" I retorted. She gives a little sigh.

"Waverly, you can read people better than anyone I know, and I know you can tell me if his is single or not" She said to me.

"He probably single and there something about him I don't like" said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said to her.

"Well, I think he is dreamy as hell and I wouldn't mine shagging him" she said.

"Just be carefully plus don't you have a boyfriend" I said.

"I get one free pass" she said.

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready for bed" I said. I Walked down the hall to where the bathroom was. I was brushing my teeth when I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. It freaked my out, so I quickly finish brushing teeth and got back to my dorm room. Sophia was already in bed when I got back to the room. She kept a single light on, so I could see. I set my alarm to wake up a 7:30 am so I could make my 8:30am English class. I got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

I was somewhere dark. I couldn't see anything. There was no sound which made me feel uncomfortable. My head hurt as if I had been hit. I felt something dropping down the side of my leg. My stomach hurt when all of the sudden a light turn on and I could see red running down my leg. I had a wound that was bleeding heavily. In front of me was Chase with blood all over him. I saw Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler on the ground. They had blood all round them and I could see they were not alive. I tried to run them, but I was chained up. I started to cry when Chase spoke to me.

"Look who join the party" he said to me. His eyes looked though my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to carry my child, see you may not have powers you still are blood of Ipswich which would make our child very powerful" he said.

I woke up when my alarm going off. My heart was still pounding when Sophia told me. Sophia was really in her school uniform and she was picking on makeup on.

"You were crying in your sleep". I got off my bed and started to get dress too.

"Just a nightmare" I said. I could shake a feeling that something was wrong. Sophia's cellphone ring and she answer it.

"Hello, Mrs. Welby" She said. Her boyfriend Ben, mother was calling her.

"What?" said but not really asking a question. She ended the call and She dropped her cellphone on to the ground. She fell to her knees and started to weep into her hands.

"No, it can't be" she kept repeating. I got on my knee too.

"Sophia, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Ben… was… found… at…the… dells…last…night" she said between sods. I though he was sent to jail and his mom could bail him out.

"So, he went to Jail that fine, we can bail him out" I said.

"No… he…was…found…dead" she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said. I hugged and let her sod into my shoulder. When she was done, she wiped eyes.

"I'm going over to Ben's house to support, Mrs. Welby" she said to me.

"Do you wanted me to do anything for you" I asked.

"No, I be miss class today and I call the school tell it was a family crisis" she said.

"Okay, I take notes and get your homework" I said. She picked up her cellphone, purse, and car keys.

"Waverly, you are the best and thank you for being my best friend" she said. She walked out the door leaving me alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

My first class was English class. I handed in my summer homework on the teacher desk. This is the second year I am having Mr. Boten as an English teacher. Mr. Boten made English class fun because other teachers tend to drag their lectures on and on.

Today was hard to pay attention in class. I was really worried about Sophia. I also could hear some people behind me whispering about the police founding a dead body at the dells. All they cared about is they can't party there anymore. The class seem to be flown by when Mr. Boten announced what are homeworking was going to be.

"I am giving everyone three weeks to complete this assignment" he said. He turned around and faced the blackboard and started to write.

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them"- William Shakespeare

"Remember to let her into your heart" – John Lennon

"Two Roads diverged in a wood, and I took the one less traveled by and that has made all the difference" -Robert Frost

"A person who never made mistake never tried anything new" – Albert Einstein

Mr. Boten turn from the blackboard and said, "I want you to pick one of these quotes and write an essay". Boten than turn back to the board and wrote guidelines of the essay.

Must be two pages long

Font must be time new roman

Font size must be 12

The essay must be doubled spaced

Paragraph 1: needs to explain how the quote makes you feel

Paragraph 2: do a biography on them

Paragraph 3: find a quote that relates to these quote

Paragraph 4: explain why you pick this quote

Finally, the first period bell ring. The next class of the day was social studies. I was in class with my bother. I usually sat with Sophia and Kate. Today I sat with Kate and Sarah.

"Where Sophia?" asked Kate.

"Family emergency" I told her.

"I heard they found Ben Walker's body at the Dell's" I heard Kira Snider say t her Boyfriend Aaron. They were seating behind me in the last row.

"What I that true?" asked Kate

"Yes, Sophia got the call from his mother this morning" I said back to her.

"Isn't that Sophia McFee's boyfriend?" asked Aaron to Kira.

"Yes, I heard he died of an overdoes and that why I try to tell her not to date any of the townies" she said to Aaron. I turned abounded and locked eyes with her.

"Really because I heard you fucked Reid and he from her" I said to her. Aaron looked upset. Kira looked shocked and surprised I said anything to her.

"Opps Aaron didn't know you were hooking up" I said. I hated Kira the first time I meet her. She thought she was better than everyone else because she had money. I already had turned around in my seat.

"Bitch!" she yelled at me. I turned to see her getting up but at that exacted moment the teacher walked in. I saw Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid smirking in the back row.


End file.
